Krothos's Next Adventure
by Krothos84015
Summary: Cadet Krothos is assigned a low priority assignment that gets bigger when a family member of someone from Krothos's past, seeks revenge.


"Krothos's Next Adventure"  
  
=V=A Fed-Intel Story=V=   
  
By: Krothos  
  
"Cadet 1st Class Log Stardate: 237801.13; I have been assigned a covert mission to program dormint codes on an Intrepid Class Starship, USS Ticonderoga NCC-74676 under the command of Captain Carl Stark. Should Fed-Intel need more ships in a major crisis that may arrive. It is assured to be a simple mission for any agent. My cover is Ensign Qo'taK, a Engineer. As luck would have it I know a thing or two about Engineering. Lt.Cmdr. Ryder did a good job on my Starfleet records. I , I mean Qo'taK needs to report to Commander Suzi Domeron, who is doubling as Executive Officer and Cheif of Engineering. They're mission is to bring a Romulan Ambassidor to a meeting with the Admiralty to discuss terms of joining the Federation Armada against a Borg fleet a few light years out of Federation space. All the nearby races must bind together to fight off this threat, if we need the Romulans, it's BAD. My wife Ivy has asked to live on Starbase 51 so we can be together when the Indy is Docked. Since I'm on this mission my best freind at Fed-Intel, Crewman 1st Class Gruvic went to get her for me. My cover life calls. End Log."   
  
Krothos walked out of his quarters to Main Engineering. He walked his way hoping to remember the layout, and considered himself lucky when he entered Main Engineering. He stopped and looked aroud for Commander Domeron. He saw her giving orders to the next shift personal. He walked up to her and stood at attention, then saluted. "Ensign Qo'taK reporting for duty, Ma'am."   
  
She saluted him and his arm followed hers back down. "Ensign Qo'taK, I beleive your the second full-blooded Klingon in Starfleet, Welcome aboard! At ease Ensign." Krothos went to the "At Ease" position.   
  
"Permission to speak freely?" asked Krothos. "Granted," said Domeron. "I'm actually the fourth full-blooded Klingon in Starfleet," Krothos stated. "Sorry, I meant no disrespect or anything, it's just a fact I wasn't aware of," she said. "I take no offence, it's a common mistake," Krothos informed her. "Ok Ensign, since it's your first day I'll start you out on something easy, the replicating system on deck eight needs to be repaired. Can you handle that?" asked the Commander. "Yes, ma'am," stated Krothos. "Ok, good. Ensign Parker, please show Ensign Qo'taK to the replicator relay on deck eight!" she told an Ensign thats been there for awhile. "Yes, Ma'am," said Ensign Parker, leading the way out engineering with a small toolbox.   
  
They got to a panel on deck eight, and Parker said, "There you are Qo'taK, think you can handle it from here?" "I beleive I can manage, they all work the same as anywhere else," Krothos said. "Ok, call me if you need help, I'll be in Main Engineering running a diagnostic on the warp coils," said Parker before he left. "Thank you," Krothos said as the Ensign walked off. He took the panel and it was a Jeffery's Tube, Krothos saw the replicator relays seven feet in there. He crawled in to it. About three feet away he saw one of the computer program relay that he needed to install dorment codes in. "How conveniont," Krothos muttered. He pulled out his Fed-Intel Tricorder/Data PADD from a hidden inside pocket. Read the codes for the specific relay, and typed it in. "This is easy, no wonder why it's a simple rutine mission," he mutter to himself. As soon as he finished that relay, he worked on the replicator relay. It was also fortunate for him an easy job, it was only a misconnection between a few wires. "What monkey put this together," he again muttered. He tapped his Starfleet comm-badge and reported," Qo'taK to Engineering, I'm done here." "Good," came Commander Domeron's voice, then she added, "Go to the bridge, the Science Station one consel need repaired next." "Aye, Aye Ma'am," came Krothos responce.   
  
When he got to the bridge, the science officer greeted him. He was Lt.Cmdr. Hansen. "Ensign," said Hansen, pointing to a consel, "this is science station one." "Thank you, Sir," Krothos said as he dropped down to open the panel under the consel. He saw some fused circuts. He noticed a name on the device, it said 'Power Generator'. "Thank the Honored souls of Sto'Vo'Kor," he muttered. He tapped his Starfleet Comm-badge again saying, "Ensign Qo'tak to Engineering, I need a new power generator for science station one." "Be right up there," said Ensign Parker. Ensign Parker came to the bridge and handed the 'power generator' to Krothos. "There you go, I need to get back to engineering," said Parker. "Thanks," said Krothos. "No problem," said Parker as he entered the Turbolift. Krothos repaired the station about fourty-five minutes later saying to Hansen, "There you go." "Thank you," said Hansen.   
  
"Sir," said the Communications Officer, (a full Lt.),"The Romulan Ambassador's ship is here, he wishes to speak to you. "On screen," said Captain Stark. The Ambassador's face appeared on the screen, he looked a little creepy to Krothos. The Ambassador spoke up, "Captain Stark, I'm ready to come aboard." "and we are ready to receive you," Captain Stark said with hospitallity. "Then it is to our mutual advantage to beam me aboard," said the Ambassador amused. He noticed Krothos in the background and said, "I have a request, Captain." "Name it, Ambassador," said the Captain. "I'd like the Klingon to escort me to your readyroom for our meeting. If I can get along with him I can get along with anyone I'll meet at the meeting with the Admiralty," said the Ambassador. Captain Stark look at Krothos who stopped between the science station and the turbolift. "Is this okay with you, Ensign..."the Captain said confused. "Qo'taK, Sir," Krothos said. "Qo'taK?" the Captain finished. "Sure," said Krothos wondering why the Ambassador would want to see him, the real reason. "Ok, meet him at Transporter room three, on deck four," ordered the Captain. "Aye Sir," said Krothos walking off into the Turbolift. "He's on his way," said the Captain. "Thank you," said the Ambassador before he cut the transmission. When the screen showed the stars infront of them, the Captain called out, "And Ensign, be kind, if you have anything personal against the Romulans, leave it behind you." "Aye Sir," said Krothos before the doors hissed shut.   
  
He got to the Transporter room and looked at the Transporter Cheif, "Now," ordered Krothos. The Ambassador shimmered onto the transporter pad. "Ambassador," said Krothos kindly. "Ensign Qo'taK," said the Ambassador, "Nice to meet you." The transporter cheif kept looking at one of the to the other. "And, nice to meet as well, right this way Ambassador," said Krothos showing him the way out to the corridor. They entered the turbolift, then the doors hissed shut. The Ambassador looked at Krothos, "So, Cadet Krothos of theFederation Intelligence, how is your mission?" Krothos mouth dropped a foot in shock. "How did-," Krothos was cut off. "Know? I'm a telepath, and your knowledge betrays you," the Ambassador said, almost like a threat. Then the Ambassador continued, " My brother was on the Romulan Warbird you distroyed when you were in the Klingon Imperail Intelligence. The image of a Romulan Warbird from Krothos's past appeared in his mind, it exploded without being fired apon. My time for revenge is coming soon." "You know I can't let you off this ship alive, with the knowledge you hold, don't you?" Krothos asked. "Of coarse, but you'll blow your cover, or how else will you explain you killing an Ambassador, that now the Federation is responcable for, his safty," said the Ambassador coldly. Krothos though of the Security of the Klingon Empire as well as the Federation Intelligence was at risk. The Ambassador stated, "It'll be intresting meeting the Klingons or the Federation Intelligence after this campain is over." Just as the doors started hissing open Krothos yelled, "I don't care, but you'll never leave this ship alive."   
  
"Ensign," yelled Captain Stark. "Ambassador," the Captain said kindly, then added coldly, "to my ready room." Captain Stark eyed Krothos and yelled, "NOW!" The three went in the Captains readyroom, and the doors hissed shut. The Captain looked at Krothos, "Ensign Qo'taK, What in the HELL is going on?" "A difference in opinion, Sir," Krothos said. "Since when did a difference of opinion include a death threat to a diplomat?" asked Captain Stark. "Since he threatened the Security of the Klingon Empire," blurted Krothos. "How can a Romulan Diplomate threaten an entire Empire?" asked the Captain. "He's a telepath," Krothos informed him. "He's a telekenetic," said the Ambassador pointing to Krothos. The Captain looks at Krothos and asks, "Ensign Qo'taK, is this true?" "Yes," Krothos admitted, glaring with fury into the Ambassador's eyes. "So, if he's a telepath, and your the only Klingon in the ship, you must have knowledge of the Klingon Empire's defences, if he could threaten the Empire, my question is to you Qo'taK is, how do you know that much about Klingon Security?" asked Captain Stark. "He's an Ex-Klingon Imperial Intelligence Agent," the Ambassador answered for him. Captain Stark sighed hardly, as he sat down. The Captain made a loud gulp sound with his throat and said, "Ambassador Terrel, in the Federation we have a stricked rules that NO telepaths can scan anyone without permission of the CO of the ship or starbase. In this case, me. And Mr. Qo'taK, because of your death threat to the Ambassador, I have no choice except to confine you to the Brig." Captain Stark tapped his Comm-Badge saying, "Security to my readyroom." Moments later three Security Officers entered the room, then the Captain said, "Escourt Ensign Qo'taK to the Brig, and make sure he stays there until this mission is over." "Yes Sir," said a Security Officer, followed by a, "Right this way" to Krothos. Krothos walked out with the Security Officers around him.   
  
The next day in his Brig cell, a Security Officer walked to his cell door. He waited til Krothos looked at him and said, "There is an Admiral Vipier calling for you on a private matter, he said it was urgent." "Thats Admiral V'Pier," Krothos corrected him. "Ya thats it," said the Security Officer as he shut off the force field and escourted Krothos to the nearest Comm-Consel. As Krothos stepped in the Officer called, "Computer, shut and lock Prisoner Comm-room." The door hissed shut giving him privacy, and keeping him in there at the same time. The screen blinked on showing Admiral V'Pier, he had a sad expression on his face. Krothos called out, "Admiral?" V'Pier took a deep breath and said, "Theres been a problem, on Gruvic's way back from picking up Ivy, their shuttle was attacked and distroyed by a Romulan Warbird. I'm sorry Krothos, but their dead." Krothos's face went into total shock. The Admiral added, "On behalf of the rest of Fed-Intel, you have our deepest sympathy." "Are you sure you should mention Fed-Intel?" asked Krothos. "It's a secure channel," said V'Pier. "Why are you in the Brig?" asked V'Pier. "I threatened the life of a Romulan Ambassador, who happens to be a telepath, and I think he's the one responcible for the death of my wife, my best friend, and my unborn son," Krothos stated with anger trailing the end of his sentence. V'Pier's eyes went wide as he asked, "Does he know of Fed-Intel?" "Yes," came the shocking reply. "I have a new side mission for you Krothos, finish your mission, kill the Ambassador, and I'll send Nick there cloaked in the Indy, to beam you off when your done. Can you do that?" V'Pier ordered and asked. "Am I a Klingon?" asked Krothos. "Good, V'Pier OUT!" V'Pier said before the screen went blank. Krothos growled with anger, and bashed the consel with his hands clamped together. The screen shattered as smoke and sparks blew out. The door hissed open as the Security Officer ran in. Krothos hit him in the gut, and on the back of the head when he bent over. He laid on the floor knocked out, as Krothos ran to the Ambassador's quarters.   
  
"Krothos," yelled the Ambassador, as the doors hissed open and Krothos flew in hitting him. Krothos suddenly got a major headache. "Hurts doesn't it," said the Ambassador as he was getting back up on his feet. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" yelled Krothos, as his temples started flaring. "AAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!," screamed Ambassador Terrel in agony, holding his head as the liquid around his brain started boiling. A Romulan Warbird decloaked out the Ambassador's window, then exploded without being fired apon like the one in Krothos's past memory, when Krothos looked at it. The doors to the quarters hissed open as Security Officers ran in. Krothos bolted passed them out lose in the ship. He saw a Jefferies Tube access panel around the corner. He opened it, crawled inside. He placed the cover back on, as the Security Officers passed the hall. Krothos pulled out his Fed-Intel Tricorder/Data PADD and started working. First Krothos programed the dorment codes into the nearest command computer relay. He crawled his way through, and programed three more command relays which he only had one more left, it was the security relay. He crawled above the security Office, all, but one of the Security Officers were gone looking for him. Krothos waited til the remaining Security Officer paced under him. Then Krothos jumped on top of him, knocking him out. Krothos wisely took the officer's comm-badge and phaser.   
  
On the Bridge of the USS Ticonderoga: "Sir, another Romulan Warbird decloaking off the port bow, their hailing us," reported the Communications Officer. "Could this get any worse?" asked Captain Stark, then added, "On screen." The screen flickered with a filmiliar face. "Ambassador Spock," muttered the Captain.   
  
"That is correct Captain," said Spock. Then the Ambassador added, "I am the Ambassador negoiating the peace treaty for the Romulans and the Federation about joining the Armada. I beleive you have an Imposter named Terrel, hear for vengence against one of your crewmembers." "He's in sickbay right now because of that crewmember," replied Stark. "Impressive, Terrel is a very dangerous man," said Spock. "And Ensign Qo'taK can be more dangerous when he's angry apprearently." Stark shot back. "Prepare to beam aboard," said Stark. "I shall do so," replied Spock. The screen went blank and Stark tapped his comm-badge. "Security, cancel search for Qo'taK." ordered Stark.   
  
"Too late now," muttered Krothos as he finished his mission, except going to Engineering to activate the programs. "Computer, site to site transport, to Main Engineering," Krothos said before shimmering away. After he was gone, the Security Officers returned to the office. They found their fallen co-worker. One of them tapped his comm-badge and reported, "Lt.(jg) Harris to bridge, Captain. Qo'tak assulted, Ensign Thomas." "Assult to an Officer?" asked the Stark, then added, "resume search."   
  
From a consel in Engineering Krothos was seconds away from completing his mission. Until Commander Domeron asked, "What are you doing?" Krothos quickly stunned her with a phaser. The program activate, and all Krothos had to do now was get out of there. Just then a Security team entered Engineering, and started chasing Krothos again. He crawled in another Jefferies Tube, and the Security team followed, firing phasers behind him, set for stun.   
  
Ambassador Spock materialized on the transporter pad. He and a Romulan guard walked out the room and went directly to sickbay. When they got there, they found Terrel on life support. Spock put a hand on Terrel's head and said, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to yours, ours minds are one." Spock searched his mind. Then Spock said, " He knows too much, he'll bring the galaxy to chaos. Proceed," he told the Romulan. The guard pulled out a phaser and vaporized Terrel. "What in goll-bladezes is going on here?" asked the Doctor. "We are taking care of our trader," Spock said simply. Spock and the Romulan guard walked off to the bridge. Spock entered the bridge and looked around. "Ambassador Spock, nice to meet you," said Stark. "Likewise, where is your Ensign Qo'taK?" asked Spock. "Security is looking for him now," said Stark. "He assulted an officer, when we thought he was the fugitive," added Stark.   
  
A buzz sound came up behind Krothos, he ducked as the phaser beam went by his head. He used his Fed-Intel Tricorder/Data PADD to find the inside side of the hull. Krothos sealed off the Jefferies Tube behind him. The he tapped his comm-badge and said, "Krothos to USS Independence, mission complete, fire at my location as soon as the sheilds fluctuate beam me aboard." Lt.Cmdr. Ryder's voice came over the comm-badge and said, "Ok Cadet, brace for impact." "Aye Aye Sir," replied Krothos.   
  
On the Bridge Viewscreen, a Federation type ship decloaked and fired one photon torpedo, then disappeared in the stars as the USS Ticonderoga shook on impact. "Report," yelled Stark. "Readings say a unidentified Starfleet vessel decloaked, fire one shot at us, and cloaked," said a bridge officer. Captain Stark's comm-badge spoke out, "Ensign Freeman to Captain Stark." Stark tapped his comm-badge and said, "Go ahead!" "Sir, the torpedo hit Ensign Qo'taK's location, he's dead Sir," came the report. "Understood," said Stark.   
  
Krothos sat in his quarters, holding a picture of Ivy and him. It had a smaller picture of him and his Fed-Intel buddy Gruvic. He muttered, "I've avenged your deaths." He stood up and paced his quarters. The door chimed and Krothos instinctivly said, "Enter." Lt.Cmdr. Ryder walked in and asked, "How are you doing Krothos?" "I'll live," Krothos stated. "When we arrived, a Romulan Warbird exploded, sensors said it hasn't been fired apon. Care to explaine?" asked Ryder. "I'd rather not," said Krothos. "Explain Cadet," ordered Ryder. "I have a telekenetic ability, the only thing I've learned to do with it is heat up atoms at an alarming rate, simply put, I can start fires, heat up metal, etc. It's not uncommon, Vulcans can do it too, but not as intense. My ability gets stronger at moments of high anger and negative emotions. When I was in the K.I.I. they used me as a weapon. I didn't like that, so I burned down the base, and told them to 'leave me alone', then I left them. I discovered it at a camping trip when I was 14 with my father and older brother. We got trapped in a cave by a blizzard. I was frustraited, and made a rock heat up, glow red, and then melt. It heated us up, and we survived the blizzard. The K.I.I. investigated and then drafted me," reported Krothos. Then Krothos added, "I'd appreciated it if you didn't tell anybody." "It won't leave this room without your concent first. You've been releived of duty. When we arrive at Starbase 51, you'll stay there to cope, until you graduate. You have been ordered to report to the counsler upon arrival. Is there anything you might need?" asked Ryder after informing Krothos of his orders. "No Sir, I'm fine," Krothos said stareing at the floor. Ryder gazed apon him until he turned and went out of the sliding doors.   
  
Krothos sat in silence, alone. He remained that way for a few moments and started his log.   
  
"Cadet 1st Class Log Stardate: 237801.15, I have been releived of duty effective immediatly. At arrival of Starbase 51, I am to report to the on duty Cousler. I will remain at Starbase 51 until I graduate, then I'll resume my career on the USS Independence. My wife Ivy, my friend Gruvic, and my unborn child died, because of my knowledge. I've avenged them. Federation Intelligence found disturbing information about the Borg Fleet. They assimulated a Dominion Cloning Facility, and have cloned Locutus of Borg. Admiral V'Pier sent the Kappa Secter Division to destroy the cloning facility, otherwise the Armada might have no chance. This 'simple' misssion wasn't simple at all with the telepath on board. Reports say Ambassador Spock had Terrel killed. If I could, I'd like to thank him for finishing what I couldn't. Fortunatly my escape plan worked, it was all about timing, too soon and the Indy wouldn't get a lock on me and I'd be dead, too late and I'd be dead. Now that I think of it, I don't know if it's so fortunate. End Log."   
  
THE END   
  
Krothos will return is "Double Agent" 


End file.
